Ch. 385 - Time Machine Theft
Ch. 384 - Undead Creatures Ch. 386 - Pirates of the Beyond CHAPTER SCENES= |-| GARDEN ITEMS= |-| KEEPSAKES= |-| QUESTS= CHAPTER QUESTS 1. Relapsing Spookiness Travel to Lake Taupo Time Warp Find 12 hidden objects in Lake Taupo Time Warp 2. Remembrance Place 4 Commemoration in the Garden 3. Worried Return to Stanley Park Joggers Find 12 hidden objects in Stanley Park Joggers 4. Lab of Secrets Travel to Alternate Laboratory Find 12 hidden objects in Alternate Laboratory 5. Streaming Water Have 3 Fountain on Road in the Garden Upgrade 1 Commemoration to Level 2 6. Field Test Travel to Lennon Wall Find 12 hidden objects in Lennon Wall 7. Predicted Outcomes Travel to Wood Workers Paradox Find 6 differences in Wood Workers Paradox 8. Missing Time Machine Return to Charles Bridge Find 12 hidden objects in Charles Bridge 9. Suspicions Arise Travel to Heritage of Malta Time Loop Match 12 details in Heritage of Malta Time Loop 10. Spurt of Water Upgrade 1 Fountain on Road to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Commemoration to Level 3 11. Unanticipated Earn 18 total stars in Chapter 385 scenes Have 1 Kromeriz Castle in the Garden 12. Complete Coffee and Book Set Collect the Street Side Coffee and place it in your Garden 13. Heritage Site Upgrade 1 Kromeriz Castle to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Fountain on Road to Level 3 14. Residence of the Bishops Upgrade 1 Kromeriz Castle to Level 3 Upgrade 1 Kromeriz Castle to Level 5 15. Build the "Olomouc City Monument" Complete the Olomouc City Monument Wonder 16. Province of Moravia Upgrade the Olomouc City Monument to Level 2 STAR CHALLENGE QUESTS 2 Star Lake Taupo Time Warp Earn 2 stars in Lake Taupo Time Warp 3 Star Alternate Laboratory Earn 3 stars in Alternate Laboratory 3 Star Lennon Wall Earn 3 stars in Lennon Wall 3 Star Heritage of Malta Time Loop Earn 3 stars in Heritage of Malta Time Loop 5 Star Challenge Earn 5 total stars in Chapter 385 scenes 11 Star Challenge Earn 11 total stars in Chapter 385 scenes 14 Star Challenge Earn 14 total stars in Chapter 385 scenes OPTIONAL SCENE 6 QUESTS Chilling in the Town Center Travel to Karlovy Vary Find 12 hidden objects in Karlovy Vary 3 Star for Karlovy Vary Earn 3 stars in Karlovy Vary |-| STORYLINE= Quest:Relapsing Spookiness Ch.385/S.1 - Lake Taupo Time Warp I hope you enjoyed Halloween as much as Enrique! He wouldn't stop talking about it! I wouldn't say I didn't appreciate the holiday, it's just not for some people you know! I always knew that he would prank me first. Should have been a tad bit careful. Never mind, next year his is mine! It's on between us! Please keep this a secret, Agent. Quest:Worried Ch.172/S.1 - Stanley Park Joggers Have you seen Quincy around? Been a little worried ever since I heard about Geoffrey! Ah! Quincy! Thank heavens, you're fine. Oh hey, Tessa! You look a little worried! Enrique told me that you took care of Geoffret and ironed out the Paradox all alone! Uh... yeah! That I did! You're not hurt, right? No! Relax a little bit, Tessa. I am fine now! Infact, I like the fact that you are worried about me! Quincy could have called me if the situation is getting out of his hands. But no, he has to do it all alone! Quest:Lab of Secrets Ch.385/S.2 - Alternate Laboratory You're saying that Tessa bought the story. Ha-ha! Good for Quincy! He owes me one. You know, since I made him a hero and all! Anyway, let's get back to our business shall we? Leopold has given me one of his other lab's coordinates! We are heading there! Ah, Enrique! Was expecting you! So... the *Hourscope*! Is it ready? Oh, yes! Completely forgot about that. It's by the table Enrique, please have it! It's all yours. Finally! Got my hands on the scope. Let's play around with it, shall we? Quest:Field Test Ch.385/S.3 - Lennon Wall This time if we come across a Paradox, we will be prepared for it. I am not letting the Doppelganger escape again! We have waited long enough! Alrigh! Let's test this baby out! Wow! This is simply stunning. Apparently, I can reverse or stop the time of a particular area where I focus my scope on! So, if I were to focus on this wall right here long enough, I can see the paing undoing itself. This is what I need exactly. Now let's wait for the Paradox to set in! Quest:Predicted Outcomes Ch.385/S.4 - Wood Workers Paradox We are expecting a Paradox. Any minute now! Meanwhile, I will keep things ready! Oh, here it is! The Paradox! As anticipated! Why don't I see anyone suspicious? Usually, these Paradoxes are because of the Doppelganger! Strange that no one was to be found! Wait! Where is my Time Machine? Did you see that Agent? Quest:Missing Time Machine Ch.61/S.2 - Charles Bridge I really can't find my Time Machine! I left by the street where no one can see it! This can't be happening. I am not supposed to lose track of my Time Machine. With my current situation, I am breaking the laws of Time Society! Have to let Eleanor know about this! I don't want her to get mad though! Quest:Suspicions Arise Ch.385/S.5 - Heritage of Malta Time Loop Is it possible that the Doppelganger might have stolen my Time Machine. If so, I am in big trouble. He has acces to one of our secret technology! I dropped Eleanor a message. Hope she notices it and meets me here! How can you lose a Time Machine! Do you have any idea who would have done this? Not a clue! As far as I know, it was right around the corner of the street which is not easily seen by passers-by. Alright then, more of that later. Let me first get you a Time Machine, a temporary one. Argh! How could this have happened? Is it possible that the Doppelganger might have seen me in the vicinity?